


Under the Mistletoe

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Mistletoe, UST - Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco get caught under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Mistletoe
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Mistletoe!” Pansy shouted happily when Draco and Harry were on their way into the kitchen form the living room. Pansy told them to get more _glühwein_ and as they were all a bit tipsy by now the boys had forgotten the Mistletoe which hung in every door frame in the Parkinson-Lovegood household.

The only reason Pansy even told them to go together was that they were so obviously and painfully infatuated with each other. They always stared at each other, bashfully averting their lingering gazes when they were caught staring. They always touched, subtly but it happened. Things like lingering hugs, tucking strands out of the others face, stroking cheeks when they were 'wiping away lashes'. They blushed at every fucking innuendo, stealing glances at the other one and quickly averting their eyes when their heated looks met. The UST between them became unbearable at this point, so Pansy constructed the simple plan of getting them tipsy and forcing them under the Mistletoe and BAM, they'd be together.

And it really was easy, up until the point when Pansy pointed out that they had to kiss, because Mistletoe, which was right now.  
Harry looked up at Draco, meeting his surprised glance. His look fell down on Draco's rosy lips and he instinctively licked his own lips in anticipation, causing Draco to bite his lower lip in response. Their gazes met when Draco leaned in, being the brave one for once, and brought their lips together in their sweet first kiss. They simply moved their lips against the others, testing out the pressure, the feeling of smooth lips against chapped ones, the feeling of Harry's arms around Draco's slender waist, the feeling of Draco's arms on Harry's shoulders, one of his hands playing with the soft strand at the back of Harry's neck.  
When they emerged from their kiss, green eyes meeting grey ones, they smiled at each other, Harry softly squeezing Draco's sides as he stepped back as much as he could in the confined space. Their hands lingered before they retreated completely, continuing their way into the kitchen as Blaise rated their kiss on a scale form 1 to 10.  
“8.5 out of 10, the .5 for the lingering touches and the deep, romantic look in the end!”


End file.
